


The Microwave is on FIRE.

by NotLaxusDreyar



Series: Batboys in the manor [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, So is Dick, and tim - Freeform, dick makes a mess, he sets three thigns on fire, how do you set three thing on fire, i dont know how to write bruce so i didnt, its longer than my other ones but still pretty short haha rip, jasons at the manor, like ten minutes, of the kitchen, peace in the manor for a few minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLaxusDreyar/pseuds/NotLaxusDreyar
Summary: Everyone's at the manor and it's peaceful until Dick sets the kitchen on fire.





	The Microwave is on FIRE.

**Author's Note:**

> I got kinda bored and wanted this to happen

It was calm for all of ten minutes. 

Cass was lounging on the couch with Jason on the floor by her feet. Cass was on her phone, probably messaging Stephanie, who was out at the mall, while Jason was reading 'Great Expectations'. Tim was sitting on the table (for an unknown reason) with his phone in one hand, Bruce's phone in the other hand, a laptop running next to him and another laptop on his lap with a video playing. He looked like he hadn't slept in three days, which he probably hadn't, and was muttering under his breath about a case he was working on. 

Damian was nowhere to be found, probably down in the cave training or trying to summon Satan again.

What? Anyway.

Roy was also there, sitting on the floor next to Jason and showing him his phone or kissing his cheek every few minutes. He was probably showing Jason memes.

Alfred was out getting groceries so everyone was trying not to blow up the manor in the few hours that he was gone. 

Jason looked up from his book. "Did we leave Dick alone in the kitchen?" Everybody's head slowly turned towards the kitchen, where a faint beeping noise could be heard.

Dick ran into the room, wearing oven mitts with a floral pattern that was faded and slightly burnt. He had a panicked expression on his face, seeing as the kitchen was probably on fire. He grinned awkwardly. "Hey, do you guys know where we keep the fire extinguishers?"

Nobody moved.

Actually, Tim hadn't moved in the last two hours, someone should probably check on him.

Dick waved his hands around wildly and repeated, "Guys? Fire? Anyone?" Cass rose gracefully from her seat, knocking Jason's head in a 'get up' motion. Jason sighed exasperatedly, and got to his feet. Dick ran back to the kitchen, with Cass following close behind. Jason was walking as slow as possible, with Roy also getting up as he no longer had a reason to sit there, and the kitchen had WiFi anyway, it was fine.

It wasn't fine. He had to move.

When they reached the kitchen after a few seconds, they found Dick frantically fanning the microwave which was definitely on fire. The oven was also somehow on fire and so was the oven mitt that Dick was previously wearing, which was on the floor. There was a can of whipped cream on the floor too- half empty of course because it seemed like he had attempted to put out the fire(s) with whipped cream.

It could have been shaving cream too, this was Dick they were talking about.

In the middle of this wonderful, horrendous mess was the one and only Dick Grayson. Who was still fanning the microwave.

He was making no impact whatsoever.

Cass was the only one even trying to help. She had left the room trying to find the fire extinguisher. Tim was still on the table outside, having not heard Dick even come in. Jason was cackling loudly and fumbling around for his phone, the book forgotten. Roy was filming the whole thing, probably to send it to Jason, who would send it to Babs, Kori, Tim, and everyone he knew that was alive. 

A few minutes of panic and slightly hysterical laughing, not to mention Dick's screaming, and Cass had come back with the fire extinguisher, calmly put out the fire and left Dick in the center of the room with foam on his clothes, hair and every other part of his body. 

Dick smiled sheepishly. 

"It's a long story guys."

"Then please, tell us."

Dick opened his mouth to speak when they heard footsteps.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is going on here?"

[LATER]

"I swear guys, I don't really know how it happened! One minute I had looked at my phone and the next minute the microwave was on fire! And by the time I got out of my original shock, the oven was on fire! And when I tried to put it out, my oven mitt caught fire!" 

Jason sighed. 

Tim still didn't know what was going on and Damian had texted Dick earlier to let him know that he would be out with Jon. Roy was in the middle of sending the video he took to every living being on the planet.

Alfred spoke again, "Well then, Master Dick I'm sure you won't mind clearing this mess up."

Dick looked at his feet. "Yes, Alfred."

Everyone chuckled and started leaving when Alfred stopped them. "Actually, since all of you were witnesses to this and since you made no attempt to stop it, you will all clean up too."

All of them groaned.

And this could have all been avoided if Dick didn't accidentally leave a spoon in the microwave.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos? Thank you :)


End file.
